A Halfling Coming of Age
by ThatAdamsGuy
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction, honest reviews would be much appreciated. A halfling leaves Rivervale for the first time to explore Norrath, before running into a few surprises...


"I remember the day I finally left Rivervale as a young druid as though it were yesterday. The beginning of a new era.

With Karana's blessing I hugged my mother and younger brother. He was studying to be a cleric, and a very promising one at that. I was going to miss them, but I was now a man. Just 18 years, there was nothing more Caluk, my mentor, could teach me. He had taught me the ways of the nature spirits, of life's balance, of Karana the Rainkeeper himself. It was now my turn to go out, explore Norrath, and bring back more knowledge of life and nature. With a heavy heart and a traveler's rucksack filled with iron rations, water flasks and bandages, I head out of the gates straight into the Misty Thicket, a whole new world opening up to me.

Daylight was fading fast. I had been trekking for a couple of hours through the thick brambles and shrubbery when I stumbled across a group of travelers setting up camp for the night. I recognized one of them; Jenny Starleaf, a stalwart warrior from a wealthy family. We had met in combat training, where I was inevitably beaten. I am one of magic, after all. I tried moving the branches out of the way and walk into the camp,

but ended up tripping on a branch and falling flat on my face in front of Jenny. She quickly drew her sword, as did two of her companions.

"State your business!" She cried.

"Looking for a meal and a place to rest," I said.

"By Bristlebane's Beard... Is that you?"

I struggled to my feet.

"Yeah, it's me."

I looked her in the eyes, and she pulled me close in an amorous embrace.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered.

I just smiled as she released me. We sat and talked for a few hours. She delved into some stories of her travels with her friends, from deep dungeons underneath Faydark to the vast ice cliffs of Velious. Vast treasures amassed in a bank vault back in the Plane of Knowledge, a place I could only dream about.

It was when we opened up the Misty Thicket picnic that trouble started to arise. Inside were a luscious collection of foods, hams, breads and wine. We began to feast; Jenny; Garrett the Cleric; Berylla the Ranger; Drogon and Sancho, rogue twins; Elgon the Paladin; and myself. We were mostly young halflings, bar Elgon, who was a veteran and Jenny's father, ready and eager to experience the world. The camp was merry, filled with laughter and song. That's when things began to take a turn for the worst.

All of a sudden, we heard a cry of pain from the other side of the campfire. Berylla's eyes were pale white, a longsword protruding from her chest. Her body faltered, revealing an undead skeleton behind her as the assailant. She hadn't even fallen to the floor before the skeleton was headed toward its next target, Elgon. He was too quick, and removed the skeleton's weapon with one swift blow from his flaming sword, the Fiery Defender, and its head in the second. We took a moment of pause before hearing another body fall to the floor, this time of Garrett. He wouldn't have seen it coming. Behind his lifeless corpse stood a tall dark elf, proud and majestic but tinged with a dark and ominous aura. He was responsible for both deaths, as the skeleton's master, and would be made to suffer.

From the corner of my eye I see Drogon and Sancho slip into the shadowy thicket of bushes, intending to sneak up from behind. Elgon, Jenny and I all stood before this tall elf. We saw hate burning in the shadowknight's eyes, his intentions perfectly clear - steal the riches concealed within the caravan headed back to Rivervale. I summoned nature's essence into the form of a bear, a battle hardy companion. Elgon charged through, his sword raised, quickly followed by Jenny and my bear. Blows were exchanged, sparks and mana flew, but eventually the mysterious foe was weakened. With one summoning of strength, he lunged at Elgon, touching him with his bare hand. Elgon faltered under the touch, the dark energies passing through to him. Jenny looked in horror, then with a might worth of Solusek Ro, lunged with full force. Her blade pierced the elf's ribs, piercing both his heart and lung. Realization overtook him as life escaped his body, and laid lifeless upon the floor. Me and Jenny met each other's gaze, amazed to have survived the encounter.

After looting the shadowknight, we returned to our camp. We never saw the rogues again; they likely fled for their lives. Jenny and I decided to carry on throughout Norrath, exploring caverns and dungeons for new treasures and mystery. Now off you go, young ones. This old halfling needs his jum-jum pie!"


End file.
